


Triangle

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle, Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: fanfic100, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Other, War, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the final battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanfic100 prompt "Triangle"

At the end of the day, most agreed that it was really quite appropriate, the way that they had fallen. Ron, the strategist, the heart, had taken a hit to the stomach and had fallen backwards into Hermione. She had eased him to the ground, her eyes filling with tears, and had then resumed the battle. At last, the brunette had fallen, bleeding from the long gash in her side. She managed to pull herself so that her head rested on Ron's legs before she collapsed. Harry had fought on, defending the bodies of his lovers, until the very end. At last, he was overcome by Death Eaters and he too fell, his head on Hermione's lap, his legs just touching Ron's curly hair.

As night fell and the dead and wounded were collected from where they had fallen, no one could bring themselves to move the trio. Their bodies formed a triangle atop a small hill, each of them connected to the others. Their love for each other was obvious, even in death. Somehow, it just seemed right that they lay that way.


End file.
